The present invention relates to a sealed double glazing unit used to construct the outer wall of a building with glass panes, and more particularly to a sealed double glazing unit with a sealing member for accomplishing heat insulation and soundproof properties by sealing the perimeter of fixing holes used to mount glass panes.
The technology has been used which constructs glass wall by fixing glass panes to a building wall by means of fixing means to obtain the aesthetic appearance and good transparency. But, there occurs a problem that to facilitate the execution for fixing the glass panes as structural elements of the glass wall to the building, employing a single glass pane deteriorates heat insulation and soundproof properties.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, the technology of constructing glass wall with double-glass panes instead of single-glass panes has been disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 93-9113 (Glazing units and glass assemblies with an array of a plurality of glazing units) and Japanese Laid-open patent No. Pyung 9-177442 (Multi-layer glass and supporting structure for the multi-layer glass).
The glazing units disclosed in the Korean patent publication No. 93-9113 are sealed double glazing units and comprises a fixing assembly consisting of a fixing bolt, a bush and a boss and fixing the glazing units to the plate member at least one fixing position, wherein the fixing assembly comprising a bush and a boss is attached to one of the glass panes in a manner which permits the unit to flex under wind load without impairing the seal of the unit, and at both sides of a boss located between an outer pane and an inner pane of the unit, an rubber ring is provided. But, to seal the holes punched in an outer pane and an inner pane of the unit, since a lot of processes are required for assembling the fixing elements of the fixing assembly, such as a fixing bolt, a bush, a boss and rubber rings, the above-mentioned invention is inappropriate to the process for mass producing, thereby decreasing the productivity, and since the fixing assembly is fixed to the plate member of a building while it supports any one part of an outer pane and an inner pane of the unit, and thus the safety is deteriorated.
Meanwhile, double glazing units and the supporting structure for the double glazing units disclosed in the Japanese Laid-open patent relates to sealing the holes punched in an outer pane and an inner pane of the unit separately from the fixing assembly of the unit to solve the problem of the above-mentioned unit, wherein at an outer pane, a first fixing hole is provided, a second fixing hole is provided at the corresponding position to that of a first fixing hole, a second spacer having a larger diameter than that of the air layer side of these fixing holes, is arranged around the holes, a glass liner which conforms the shape of inner peripheral surface of the first fixing hole is arranged projecting more than 3 mm toward the air layer side, and a second sealing is conducted within the space defined by the outer pane, the inner pane, the second spacer and the projecting part of the glass liner.
But, the fabricating process through automatic production line for the double glazing units comprises the steps of: washing an outer pane and an inner pane of double glazing units; preparing a space for a hole in the outer pane, for inserting a liner into the hole therein, while pre-washed outer pane is ready; inserting the liner into the hole; attaching a tape for fixing the liner to the outer pane; positioning the outer pane at the original position; inserting an auxiliary tool for locating a spacer with respect to the hole; attaching the spacer to an inner peripheral surface of the outer pane by the auxiliary tool; separating the auxiliary tool; connecting the washed inner pane. It is necessary to reconstruct the existing facilities in the automatic production line for the sake of the liner inserting step and the tape attaching step, with the result that expensive automatic robots are added to the line, thereby deteriorating the productivity, and it is also necessary to remove the reconstructed facilities when fabricating the existing double glazing units. Also, there is a problem that adding the inserting and separating steps of the auxiliary tool for attaching the spacer causes the deterioration of the productivity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sealed double glazing unit comprising a sealing member having simple structure, for sealing the holes in an outer pane and an inner pane of the unit while maintaining the separate distance stable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sealed double glazing unit for facilitating the filling of sealing compound.
According to the present invention, there is provided a sealed double glazing unit comprising: an outer pane having a countersunk hole punched in a corner thereof; an inner pane having a hole punched in a corner thereof and opposed to the hole in an outer pane and having larger diameter than that of the hole punched in the outer pane; a liner inserted into the countersunk hole in the outer pane; a fixing member fixed through the liner to a supporting member of the wall body of a building; a sealing member for sealing holes in the outer pane. and the inner pane together with a sealing compound; and a supporting member having a hole through which a bolt passes, and fastened with a nut.
In one embodiment, the sealing member comprises: a guide ring having the same diameter as that of the liner, outer peripheral surface of the front end of the guide ring which extends to approach the bottom of the liner fitted into the countersunk hole in the outer pane fitted with the inner peripheral surface of the hole in the outer pane; a plurality of connecting parts which extend outwardly from at least three positions in the middle of the outer peripheral surface of the guide ring, for preparing a sealing space; a ring-shaped boss formed integrally with the guide ring and the connecting parts, two sides of the ring-shaped boss attached to the inner surfaces of the outer pane and the inner pane with butyl, where in the sealing space defined by the inner pane, the outer pane and the sealing member is filled with sealing compound.
In another embodiment, the bottom of a liner inserted into a countersunk hole in an outer pane extends to the vicinity of the hole in an inner pane, and a sealing member has a boss and a plurality of connecting parts integrally formed without a guide ring.
In yet another embodiment, the bottom of a liner inserted into a countersunk hole in an outer pane extends to the vicinity of the hole in an inner pane, and the is width of a guide ring is the same as those of the connecting parts and is smaller than that of the space between the outer pane and the inner pane.
In still another embodiment, a boss and a guide ring of a sealing member are formed separate, and a bellows-shaped plate is inserted therebetween.
In further another embodiment, for the sake of a moisture-tight and air-tight seals, a pair of O-rings is arranged between both sides of the boss of the sealing member and the outer and the inner panes, one O-ring between the liner and the guide ring of the sealing member, and another O-ring between the socket of the fixing member and the hemisphere part at the top of the fixing bolt.